


Freddie

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: This is a story about how Freddie came to join the Pace/Armitage household.It was not going to be smutty, but hey.......I have no shame!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Freddie obsessed friend.  
> As always, I own nothing and it is yet again, just my imagination running wild.

It is a stormy fall morning in Millbrook. The wind is whipping through the trees, loosening even more leaves and sending them flying into the air. It is cold and then on top of that, it is raining, hard. The raindrops pelt the beautiful windows in the large farm house, making tapping sounds and causing the lone occupant of the king size bed to finally groan and roll over, jolted awake by the weather outside.

Richard yawns, snuggling into the warm sheets and down comforter, trying to convince himself to stay in bed even longer. He is finally home, after being gone for a few months and it has been such a joyous reunion with the love of his life, Lee. Just the thought of his better half makes Richard smile, he never thought it could be like this or that he could love someone as much as he loves the tall American. It has been like this since they first laid eyes on each other in New Zealand several years ago. Richard had been gone the moment their eyes met and he had spend the next few months being utterly in love and totally frustrated. That had finally changed when Lee had showed up on his doorstep in London over the Christmas break and they didn't leave Richard's house for a few days, until they knew every inch of each other.

It is still like this. Richard had expected it to die down after a while, the lust and passion, it always did. Not with Lee. He is reminded of that when he stretches, feeling muscles ache that usually don't ache and surveying the room as he sits up: their clothes, or at least some of it, scattered all over. They casually threw it there as they undressed in a hurry last night, after coming home from a lazy, romantic dinner in town. They had been slightly drunk and an image of Lee, totally naked and on all fours, enters Richard's hazy mind, coupled with the noises Lee made as they both came as Richard pounded into him from behind.

Fuck! Richard rubs his face, the slight scruff tickling his fingers. He should get up. Glancing at the clock he sighs, it is 10:30am already, he sure did sleep in. Swinging his legs out, he sits on the edge of the bed for a moment, listening. The house is quiet, Lee must be outside in the barn or maybe even outside for real. Richard wouldn't put it past his crazy husband, to actually be out trying to work in this horrendous weather.

Getting up, he trots to the bathroom and turns on the shower. He is grateful for the heated tile floor in there and returns to the bedroom, to pick up the discarded clothes, throwing them in the hamper and grabbing some fresh ones in the closet. Just a pair of sweats, a comfy t-shirt and cardigan and some socks. Underwear, what's that? He usually goes commando when he is home, something he knows Lee finds sexy as hell.

Stepping back in the bathroom, he puts the clothes on the shelf surrounding the big tub. He walks in the glass block shower and sighs when the warm water hits his skin. It feels heavenly and he takes a lazy shower. He quickly dries off and gets dressed. His eye catches his reflection in the mirror, he is not going to shave and he is happy to let his hair grow out a bit too. He has at least a month off and he feels excited to just be home, in their space for a change. Sleep in his own bed with Lee.

Richard walks through the bedroom and out in the main room of the house, the great room, that counts the kitchen, their dining area and a living room, all surrounded by the classic windows. The fire is roaring and he smiles, Lee must have lit it before he went out. Looking outside, Richard shudders, it looks horrible stormy and wet.

He makes it to the kitchen, smiling when he sees his cup out and a note underneath it, scribbled in Lee's almost unreadable handwriting:"ran to town for some supplies for dinner, took Carl, be back soon. Hot brew in the pot. XO, L". 

Reaching for the pot, Richard pours himself a hot cup of coffee, another habit he has picked up from Lee. In the old days, he would have preferred tea, but not anymore. He pops some bread in the toaster and digs for the homemade strawberry jam from Lee's mother, his favorite. Making the toast, he takes it over to their breakfast nook along with his coffee, turning on the iPad to catch up on news. 

The wind is rustling all the trees outside and Richard looks up, seeing all the colorful leaves being swirled around in the air. Looks like it stopped raining for a moment.

CLICK CLICK

The mud room door opens and Richard looks up, seeing Lee enter, Carl in tow. Their eyes meet and Richard smiles, Lee's hair is a ruffled mess. 

Lee grins back "morning, sleepyhead.....can you come give me a hand?", motioning to Carl.

Richard gets up, nodding "morning....thanks for letting me just sleep, I guess I needed it......" and they briefly kiss before Richard reaches for the towel hanging by the sink in the mudroom, bending down to dry Carl off and wipe his paws, petting the old canine in the process "hey buddy, have a good time in town?".

Lee puts the canvas bag on the counter and reaches inside his jacket "he did....he found a new friend" and he pulls out a tiny kitten, holding it up.

Carl barks loudly and Richard stares at the dirty looking fur ball in Lee's big hand "what is that?", eyeing it with suspicion.

"It's a kitten......isn't it cute?".

Richard makes a face "yeah, I can see it is a kitten, but why is it here and what is it doing in our house?" and he adds "I don't like cats".

"Oh sure you do......" and Lee tries to hand the tiny feline to Richard, who takes a couple of steps back.

"Whoa.....no way I'm holding that thing, Lee.....it's dirty......why didn't you leave it, where on earth did you find it?".

"Carl found it" and Carl wags his tail and looks proud at Richard when his name is mentioned, Richard pets him absentminded as he continues to listen to Lee "we were leaving the hardware store and Carl ran over to the dumpster and kept barking".

Richard's eyes go big "you found it in the dumpster?".

"Yeah...well in a box by the dumpster.....the lid was taped shut" and he makes a sad face at Richard "I don't know how anyone could be that heartless.....at least take it to the shelter or something" and he runs a thumb over the frazzled head of the tiny cat. It lets out a quiet meow and then starts to purr. Lee smiles "listen" and he leans closer "it's purring".

Richard's eyes soften a bit "it is.....and that is bloody cruel......" and then he gets a determined look on his face "I guess we can put it in the barn and take it to the shelter tomorrow".

Lee gives him an offended look "Rich! It can't be in the barn, it will be too cold....".

"Put it in with the chickens, they have a heater".

"No, they will maul it" and he looks at the cat "look at it, Rich.....it is so small".

Richard looks at the tiny animal and the yellow/green eyes staring at him, he shrugs "ok, fine......it can stay here in the mudroom and you can take it to the shelter tomorrow".

"We can't keep it?" and Lee bats his eyes at Richard.

Richard throws his hands up "no way! I already told you, I hate cats".

"And why is that exactly, Mr. Armitage?" and Lee looks at him.

"I don't know" and he returns his lovers gaze, finally buckling "okay.....I was scratched and bit really bad when I was visiting my aunt when I was younger....I had to go get a shot in my bum....".

Lee is trying not to laugh "and why did the cat attack you, Rich? I'm sure it didn't just run up and bite you".

Richard turns a little pink, picking at his fingers and then looks back at Lee "my brother and I might have pulled it's tail really hard....several times".

Lee bursts into laughter, the kitten looking startled at the new sound "oh Rich, then it was your own fault wasn't it......and now you are holding it against all felines?".

"Yes, I am......and stop laughing, you scared it...." and he points accusingly at Lee.

Lee pets the small head "shhh, sorry, little one......didn't mean to scare you".

Richard is still not warming up to the cat "do we even know if it is a male or a female?".

"No, but maybe you can tell" and Lee turns the cat, sticking it's rear in Richard's face.

"Lee, you arse! I don't want to look at it's butt......" but he peaks anyway "uhmm......I don't know, it is pretty hairy".

"Just like you then" and Lee sticks his tongue out at Richard.

"Shut up, Grinner!.....uhm, but if I'm not mistaken, looks like balls in there.....".

Lee turns the cat upside down to look "yeah, I think you are right......we shall call him Freddie then".

Richard whines "don't name it".

"Everyone needs a name, Rich......he will feel bad if he doesn't have one".

Rolling his eyes, Richard gets the canvas bag "whatever......but why Freddie?".

Lee shrugs "I don't know......it just came to mind".

They walk back to the main room, Richard putting the groceries from the canvas bag away and Lee still holding the cat, talking to it "it's ok, buddy.......ohhh you poor thing..." and he turns to Richard "he is shaking.....he probably would have died from the cold.....".

"Probably...." and Richard looks at Lee, his eyes a bit softer "I'm glad Carl found him......that would have been such a horrible way to die.....alone and cold......".

"He is filthy dirty too.....whomever had him, sure didn't care for him....." and Lee looks sad.

"Can you give him a bath? I know cats hate water supposedly, but I mean......look at his fur, I think he is white in areas, not grey" and Richard gestures at Freddie.

"Uhm, I don't know.....I guess, but we don't have any cat shampoo.....maybe we can use your expensive one?".

Richard looks offended "we certainly cannot and what do you mean we? This is your problem, not mine.....you brought him home".

"I know, I know......easy.....I'll deal with him.....I'll use my shampoo or maybe Carl's".

"But you don't want to hurt his skin....he is so little....." and Richard thinks for a minute and lifts a finger, going to the sink, holding up a blue bottle "maybe you can use this.....Dawn.....isn't that what they use on birds when they are covered in oil or something?".

"That's brilliant, Rich....good thinking......" and Lee hands him the kitten for a moment "here, hold him for just a second so I can get my coat off". 

Richard is stunned, but grasps onto the tiny body anyway and can't help but lift Freddie up to look at him "wow, he is dirty". Freddie looks at him and meows again, this time a bit louder. Richard scratches behind his ear out of habit and Freddie closes his eyes and purrs loudly. A small smile appears at the corner of Richard's mouth "you like that, huh?".

Lee grins "I think he loves it" and then reaches for the feline "okay, Freddie.....time for a bath".

Richard hands him back to Lee and then follows them in the master bathroom, sounding worried "make sure the water is not too hot, don't want to burn him".

Lee looks over his shoulder "I got it.....and why do you care? You hate cats, remember?".

"Well, hate might be a bit too strong of a word here.......I just...I mean, I'm not heartless, Lee......he IS small and it is fucking cold outside and he was taped inside a box".

They get to the double sink, Lee turns on the water, running his hand under it, to make sure it is the right temperature, before he puts Freddie under it "here we go, he might not like it.....".

Richard sniggers "maybe you'll need a shot in your arse".

"You wish....you just want to see me naked" and he gives Richard a smoldering look, saying huskily "I think you saw my ass last night....".

It is almost a plea "bloody hell, Lee, stop! Not now......we are kind of busy....." and Richard motions to the sink. They both look down and to their surprise, Freddie doesn't mind at all, in fact, he seems to relish in the warm water, just sitting in the sink as the water runs over him.

"Awwww, look Rich, he likes it".

"I'll be damn.....he does, doesn't he?".

Lee teases "another thing you two have in common, besides the hairy behind......you both like baths".

"Very funny, Lee" and Richard nuzzles Lee's neck, saying quietly "I love you....even when you think you are being a smart ass".

Their lips meet, Lee mumbling into Richard's mouth "I love you too, Rich and I laugh at all your bad dick jokes, even when they are not funny".

Richard pretends he is offended "ouch......that hurts......and what do you mean? They are all hilarious".

"Sure they are....." and Lee points "now be a good lad and give me some dish soap".

"Ok......careful not to get it in his eyes..." and Richard pours some detergent in Lee's out stretched hand.

Lee lathers up Freddie under Richard's watchful eye, rubbing in the soap and then rinsing him gently. Freddie's true colors appear and Lee exclaims "look, I think he is a tuxedo kitty.....I always thought those looked so handsome, like they really are wearing a tuxedo".

Richard says dryly "it is a pretty flat and wrinkled tuxedo at the moment".

"Well, get me a towel, so we can dry him off, don't want him to catch a cold". Lee wraps Freddie in the fluffy Egyptian cotton towel handed to him and starts to rub "there, buddy....feel better".

Freddie is shaking when Lee opens the towel, Richard looks concerned "that's not good......maybe you need to go sit in front of the fireplace with him?".

"Good idea" and they walk back in the main room, Lee plopping down on the rug by the fire, next to Carl, who doesn't even bother lifting his head. Richard looks at Lee and swallows hard, Lee catches it "what?".

It is a croak "nothing......it's just....this is where we first made love in this house.......".

Lee lifts an eyebrow "horny today, Rich?".

"No! Okay....maybe a little.....haven't seen you for a month".

"Here is something that will cool you off.....go out and grab the cat litter bin in the barn, by the tractor".

"Why?".

"Because at some point Freddie will want to use to bathroom, so we need to make him a toilet, unless you are offering one of your sneakers......".

"No, don't even say that.....I'll go".

"And Rich?".

"Yeah?".

"Once he is settled, maybe we can take a bath....together......or I can just lick you with my tongue".

"Fuck! Shut up, Lee" and Richard leaves with a pained look on his face.

Lee laughs and continues to dry the cat until he is almost dry. He carefully puts Freddie down, who proceeds to curl up next to Carl and falls asleep right away.

Richard returns and Lee quickly makes a makeshift litter box out of one of their wine boxes in the mud room. They watch the animals sleep and Lee takes Richard hand, dragging him in the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

He turns to Richard, drawing him close and nibbling on his ear "now......I'm a man of my word....what do you need, babe?".

"You......all of you......fuck, I missed you, love" and their lips crash together, obscene kissing sounds being the only thing being heard for several minutes. Richard groans when Lee's hand finds it's way to his bulge, his erection throbbing already and when Lee wraps his fingers around Richard's hard shaft, he moans "ohhh fuck yes....Lee....more......please".

"Like this?" and Lee shoves Richard's pants down over his ass, grabbing his hard cock firmly in his palm and pushes the foreskin all the way back with his thumb, swiping over the tip, which already leaks with slick drops of pre cum. 

Richard sobs and sucks on Lee's throat "oh god.....more......ughhh.....".

Lee drops to his knees, pushing Richard towards the bed "sit down for me".

The Brit scrambles to the bed, kicking off his pants and looks at Lee, his eyes blown wide and dark with arousal. Lee crawls over to him, raising himself up and they meet in another heated kiss, before Lee dips back down, kissing Richard's thigh and spreading his legs further. He inhales Richard's musky scent of arousal, feeling himself throb in his pants, but ignores it for the moment, concentrating on giving Richard as much pleasure as possible.

He kisses around Richard's groin, seeing his lover twitch in anticipation, finally grabbing at Lee's hair "stop teasing, dammit....." and he whimpers when Lee licks his balls and rolling them gently between his fingers, feeling Richard tighten already "oh fuck....more". Lee finally takes pity on him and licks Richard from base to tip, making him moan when he swirls his tongue around the head and then swallowing him down.

Richard about surges off the bed, but Lee holds his hips in place "ohhh fuck yes.......ughhhh....." and he is soon a withering mess as Lee bobs his head and hollows his cheeks. "Lee....ohhh god, you gotta stop.....I want.....I need.....fuck".

Lee finally pops off and Richard yanks him back up for a messy, wet kiss. Their eyes meet "what do you need, Rich?".

"I want you to fuck me, Lee.....hard...." and he grabs Lee's cock through his pants "I want to feel every hard inch of you and feel you shoot your load inside of me". Lee's cock twitches with that idea and he quickly stands up, shedding his clothes in record time and Richard removes the rest of this clothing too. 

They meet in the middle of the room, embracing each other and sighting in contentment when their bodies meet skin to skin. It feels sensual and it never gets old. It is like coming home, this is where they belong, with each other.

Lee guides Richard to the bed and they both move the sheets aside. Lee kisses Richard's shoulder "how do you want this?".

Richard turns his head, so they can kiss again "I want to see you...." and he gets on the bed, laying down and looks up at Lee.

Opening the night stand on his side, Lee grabs a towel and the bottle of lube. He gets on the bed and lays down to kiss Richard again "you are so fucking gorgeous.......I missed you too".

They embrace and they both moan when their cocks rub against each other, but it is not enough. Lee kisses his way down Richard's body again, relishing in his hairy chest, he likes when Richard just lets it all grow out. He licks each pink nipple to a peak and feels Richard's stomach muscles flex as he kisses over his hard abs and then traces the hair under his belly button with his tongue. He places the softest kiss to the very tip of Richard's cock, making the Brit whimper. He scoots further down, spreading Richard's legs and zeroing in on his target. 

Richard knows where Lee is heading and he lifts his legs, placing them on Lee's broad shoulders, giving him access to all of him. He huffs and then pants when he feels Lee's wet tongue at his entrance and his balls tighten even more as Lee licks his hole a few times, waiting for him to relax. Lee finds the lube and slicks up a finger, gently touching the ring of muscles, slowly easing inside. Richard lets out a breath "oh yeah...." and his breathing picks up as Lee pushes in further and then adding another finger.

Lee sits up so he can see Richard better, not wanting to cause him any discomfort at all, but Richard just has a look of pure pleasure on his face, his eyes closed. Lee rotates his fingers, looking for that sensitive knob inside of Richard and he knows he found it when the Brit all of a sudden lets out a stream of profanities. "That's it, Rich.....fuck it turns me on when you swear like that......".

"Ohhh fuck, Lee.........god, right there, shit......ohhh more....need your cock......".

"Easy, cowboy.....it has been a while, I don't want to hurt you" and Lee covers his cock with lube, kneeling between Richard's legs.

"I don't fucking care, Lee.....just fuck me already...." and Richard whines and then groans when Lee slowly pushes inside.

"Oh fuck yeah...." and his eyes roll back in his head when Lee bottoms out.

Lee pants "you alright?".

"Fuck yes, but now move" and he wraps his legs around Lee's waist, drawing him down, their mouths meeting in a deep, passionate kiss. Their kissing drowns out the moans and groans they both make when Lee finally starts to move.

They both know this will be fast, but that is okay, they can make sweet love later. Lee leans back so he can see Richard better and adjusts his hips, aiming for the one spot deep inside Richard. He brushes over it with the head of his cock, making Richard jerk and swear like a sailor. Sweat is forming on Lee's face and he brushes a strand of hair of out his face, wanting to see Richard and the pleasure his face is currently displaying.

"Fuck you are hot, Rich.....you look so gorgeous when I fuck you like this......good? Tell me what you need, babe".

Richard is a blabbling mess underneath Lee, he grunts deeply with each hard thrust from Lee, his voice deep and demanding "ohhh, fuck, harder, Lee...give it to me....ohhh god ...yeah.....ohhh".

Lee's breath is coming in huffs and he runs a hand over Richard's chest, pinching his nipple "come for me....I went to see you come, shoot that load all over yourself.......ohhh fuck, Rich....ohhhhh".

It all comes crashing down in a beautiful series of events. Richard feels the orgasm bloom at the base of his spine, he arches up and jerks, letting out a low groan "fuck.....I'm gonna cum........" and he does, spurting white streaks all over his own belly and chest. Lee sees and feels his lover's climax, which brings on his own, when Richard contracts around his cock, he thrusts deep, coming hard with a violent shutter and a moan "ohhhhhh fuck yes............ohhhh".

Lee collapses into Richard's arms, neither of them caring about the mess between them and they just hold each other tight, both panting and enjoying the last spasms of orgasm. Nothing is said for a few minutes, just their breaths are heard as their heartbeats slowly return to normal.

Richard runs his hand through Lee's hair and they meet in a tender kiss. Richard's blue eyes are still a bit hazy, but he smiles at Lee "bloody hell.......thank you for that".

Lee smirks "I aim to please, but thank you......that was hot as fuck".

"It was, but we might need another shower...." and they both wince once they realize how sticky everything is.

"We can do that" and Lee reaches for the towel, before he very tenderly slips from Richard, cleaning them both up in the process. He stands up, giving Richard a hand "come on, old man.....let's go shower".

"Hey watch it" and Richard gets up, following Lee in the bathroom.

They emerge freshly showered in their room and get dressed again, helping each other make the bed. They just finished tidying the down comforter when Richard alerts Lee "shhh........listen".

MEOW         MEOW       MEOW                      *scratching on their bedroom door*

Lee smiles "I guess someone woke up" and he carefully opens the door, finding Freddie outside, looking at him with curious eyes. "Hey buddy, have a good nap?" and he turns to Richard "awww, look at him.....he looks so much better".

Richard must admit it doesn't even look like the same cat. Freddie now has a beautiful white and black coat, his white whiskers quite long and little ear tuffs. He does look cute "yeah, loads better......I bet he feels better too".

Freddie meows again and rubs himself on Lee's leg and goes over to Richard, looking up at him with his green eyes. Richard makes a face "oh no, don't you try to weasel your way in.......I'm not a cat person". Freddie makes a rumbling sound and headbuds Richard's leg and paws at him.

Lee laughs "he likes you.......a lot".

"Well, he can like me all he wants......" and Richard stomach growls.

"Hungry?".

"Famish....I just had the toast and the coffee.....".

"Let's make some lunch.......I bet Freddie is hungry too".

"We don't have anything to feed him.......I'm sure Carl's food is not suitable for a cat".

Lee shakes his head, walking out to the kitchen with Richard and Freddie in tow "I'm sure he will eat a can of tuna.....I'll go get some cat food tomorrow".

"He is going to the shelter tomorrow, Lee........remember?", but there is a slight hesitation in Richard's voice, which Lee doesn't fail to pick up, but he doesn't say anything.

"Yeah, whatever......" and Lee opens a can of tuna from the pantry, which Freddie eagerly gobbles up on the floor. 

Richard puts a bowl of water by him, which is met by a raised eyebrow from Lee. Richard feels the need to defend himself "what? He is probably thirsty too.......all living things need water".

Lee just kisses Richard, not saying anything and they help each other make sandwiches for lunch. They sit at the table, eating quietly and talking......just trying to plan out the next few months and how their lives will go.

After cleaning up, Lee goes out to feed the chickens, telling Richard he is going to ride the rhino over to the pond, to make sure the pump it working on the other property, so it wont flood the road. 

Richard kisses him "ok, be careful......".

Lee goes out, after bundling up a bit, leaving Richard in the house with Carl, who is still sleeping by the fireplace and Freddie, who is slowly exploring the surrounding.

Freddie finds a piece of crumbled paper, one that missed the garbage can by the desk in the corner. He picks it up and bats it around. Richard watches him and can't help but chuckle at how playful he seems. He shrugs and then goes to sit down on the big couch, reaching for one of the many books stacked up on the coffee table. He leans back, sighing happily, this is the life.

An hour later:

Lee comes back in the house, walking in the great room and stops in his tracks.

Richard is asleep on the couch, snoring and Freddie is laying on his chest, Richard's beautiful hand draped protectively over the feline's back.

Lee grabs his phone and snaps a few picture and Richard jolts awake when the flash goes off "hmmfff......wha.....what are you doing?".

"Just taking a picture of the cat hater with his new pet" and he motions to Freddie, who has his chin rested against Richard and purring loudly.

Richard looks down at the sleeping kitten "well..he came up here, and I figured he was still cold......".

"Sure he was........remember I'm taking him to the shelter tomorrow".

"Uhm....Lee......" and Richard looks at him.

"Yes, Rich?" and his lips curl slightly.

"About that shelter thing.........".

"Uhu....?" and Lee sits down on the coffee table.

Richard looks bashful "I...I..just...".

Lee takes pity on him, leaning over to kiss him "I love you, Rich" and he pets Freddie "welcome to the family".

Richard grins and kisses him back "I love you too, Lee".

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always welcome!


End file.
